Specimen
Specimens are horrible mishappens. Or Intentionally made that way, either way they are all experiments gone horribly wrong. Clot Self mutilating, murdering, mumbling pyscho. Other specimen might take care of them as a child but won't hesitate to use as cannon fodder. *Stats: 5 STR, 5 AGI *Skills:Sneaking, Grab, Pin *HP: 100 *Weapons: Fists, Bite Gorefast Self mutilation taken to extreme, no skin, no lower jaw. Almost always missing an arm and alway have one replaced with a long blade. Feels no pain, only weapons with high stopping power cause them flinch. They will always dash when they see Players. *Stats: 5 STR, 7 AGI *Skill: Dash, Dismember *HP: 125 *Weapons: Long Blade Stalker A seperate project from all other Specimen. They broke out of Wyre Research Facility. They have two motivations, kill the enemies of Patriach and over all mischief. They can be found wandering alone for victims. *Stats: 5 STR, 9 AGI *Skill: Shealth, Disarm, Sedatives *HP: 100 *Weapons: Needle Nails Crawler Human genes + Arachnid genes = Spiderman in black costume and an utter lack of morality. Their only motivation is to kill the enemies of Patriach. They ambush and participate attacks of larger groups. Player with 6 STR and 3 AGI can step on them and pin them indefinately. They only know a single sentince they gurggle "We Love Our Father." *Stats: 4 STR, 10 AGI *Skill: Sneaking, Grab *HP: 125 *Weapons: Fists Bite Siren Thinks people love it when she sings, but only the specimens do. Nobody does. Almost every siren has gouged their eyes out and her own screams made of deaf. They rely on other specimen to find players. Still in a restraint jacket, Sirens can't do much. *Stats: 1 STR, 1 AGI *Skill: Sonic Blast, Hardend Limbs *HP: 150 *Weapons: Bite Bloat At one point someone in their infinite wisdom tried to improve upon Clots. The result is obessed with eating instead of self mutilation. If a bloat doesn't have a cleaver has some other weapon related to butchery or dining, like spoons or butcher's knife. If said bloat has a blunt weapon counts it as fists. *Stats: 7 STR, 3 AGI *Skill: Acidic Vomit, Acidic Explosion, Devour, Grab *HP: 200 *Weapons: Cleaver Husk Horzine was trying to make a super soldier with skin of iron. The result is a burnt dude that has a cannon that shoots molten iron. Unaffected by explosion related knockdowns and takes 1/4 of damage from firebased attacks. Since Husks rely on equipment that requires complicated weaponry, husks without cannon are relatively common. A husk without cannon has either a flamethrower or M79 grenade launcher, but no resistance to knockdown and fire as well as loses his spotting ability. *Stats: 7 STR, 4 AGI *Skill: Fireball, Spotting, Grab, Hardend Limbs *HP: 175 *Weapons: Fire Cannon Brute There are no records of this specimen so far in any Horzine labs breached, except their DNA is based off a few Elderly men who back in their day were Boxing Champions of London. It has extreme muscle growth but can hardly control it. He will deal little damage but will throw players around as if they are dolls. Also bashes through doors even if they are reinforced. *Stats: 8 STR, 5 AGI *Skill: Throw *HP: 200 *Weapons: Fists Scrake Horzine wisdom is limitless, scrake is the proof. It was design to preform field operations and medical assistance while underfire. As in being shot, thus remains the question how would its patient survive. Scrakes have exceptional constition like Gorefasts only the largest caliber weapons can stop its forward movement. He also preforms his Grab with his chainsaw, if player fails a check (AGI + D6/2 vs Scrake AGI) he is impaled by the saw. Takes 75 HP damage per turn for 2 turns. Meaning unless another player manages to kill it player dies a painful but relatively quick death. *Stats: 7 STR, 4 AGI *Skill: Dash, Dismember, Heal, Grab, Hardend Limbs *HP: 300 *Weapons: Chainsaw Fleshpound Fleshpound was almost the perfect soldier and the only almost succesful specimen until executive meddling messed it up. Fed by steroids and smart enough to figure things out, Horzine decided they also have to turn adrenaline glands up to 11. Then added a harness that injects sedatives, or even more adrenaline... Second Batch Fleshpounds were naturally batshit insane and had to be locked up. However certain First Batch Fleshpounds are still around and might smarten up occasionally. *Stats: 15 STR, 5 AGI (7 without Restraints) *Skill: Dash, RAEG, Moment Of Clarity, Hardend Limbs *HP: Dramatic, 450 *Weapons: Restraints, Fists (any weapon if has a moment of clarity) Shiver Kevin also looked up old WWII records and saw the Axis powers try many forms of super soldier experiments of their own, one of them was telekenisis. Kevin decided to recycle the ideas and using modern day tech. He performed experiments on a handful of Clots, mostly on the brain which left their skull caps enlarged, and their minds even more disturbed then before. A special mental boosting chip was placed in the back of their necks with a special bionic never circut which allowed them, on defensive and offensive impulse, teleport closer to their prey. However, they switched from self-mutilation to canibalitic tendancies, and expressed erratic shivering and twitching and foaming at the mouth gurrgling phlem and siliva. Kevin though loved them as he began to show affection to all of them and they were the first to be called his "Children" they also have long claws, wich are sharp as flint and tough as plexiglass. Fatale Kevin thought he did not have enough "Daughters" so he decided to make the next specimen female, inted to be the ultimate demolitions expert, the Fatale. They act as the "Big Sisters" and are one of the most intelligent, they are armed with a grenade launcher in place of their right hand that fire flame pipebombs (basicly fancy high-tech malvotov cocktails) though their side effect was deformity of their lips and thick vocal cords giving them a frail sounding voice, but still many small specimens stay close to them. Category:Specimen Stuff